mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Families and Drug Cartels
Dons (bosses) The Don or boss is the head of a family. The boss receives a cut of every operation taken on by every member of his family. Depending on the family, the boss may be chosen by a vote from the Capo of the family. In the event of a tie, the Underboss must vote. In the past, all the members of a family voted on the boss, but by the late 2000s, any gathering such as that usually attracted too much attention. Sometimes the Don chooses his successor. Typically, a Don will put lawyers of insulation between himself and any acts. Whenever he gives orders, he gives them in private to either his underboss, lawyer or one of his capos, who in turn pass them down the line. France Corleone Family *Vito Corleone *Michael Corleone *Al Neri *Freaky Willy *Santino Corleone (acting) Barzini Family *Emilio Barzini *Paul Fortunato Tattaglia Family *Sammy Tattaglia *Osvaldo Altobello *Rico Tattaglia Cuneo Family *Phillip Cuneo *Carmin Cuneo *Garnet Stracci Family *William Stracci *Elio Nunziato *Johnny Corleone O'Donnell Family *Patrick O'Donnell America Vinci Family *Frank Vinci *Leonardo da Vinci Marina Family *Raul Marina *Raul Marina II *Antonio Cadena *Osvaldo Ramozzi (acting) Falcone Family *Tomaso Falcone *Carlo Falcone Pictures Vito_smells_flower.jpg|Don Vito Corleone. Don_Barzini.png|Don Emilio Barzini. Sammy_Tattaglia.png|Don Sammy Tattaglia. Philllip.jpg|Don Phillip Cuneo. Don_Stracci.png|Don William Stracci. Patrick_O'Donnell.png|Don Patrick O'Donnell. Frank_Vinci.png|Don Frank Vinci. Marina_talkin'.png|Don Raul Marina. Carlo_Falcone.png|Don Carlo Falcone. Cadena.jpg|Don Antonio Cadena. Elio Nunziato.png|Don Elio Nunziato. Leonardo.png|Don Leonardo da Vinci. Carmin Cuneo.jpg|Don Carmin Cuneo. Freaky Willy.jpg|Don Freaky Willy. Paul young.jpg|Don Paul Fortunato. Santino in black and white.jpg|Santino Corleone (Acting Don). Neri.jpg|Don Al Neri. Oscar.png|Don Osvaldo Altobello. Rico Tattaglia old.jpg|Don Rico Tattaglia. Ramozzi.jpg|Osvaldo Ramozzi (Acting Don). Michael Corleone.png|Don Michael Corleone. Lawyers A Lawyer is the advisor to the Don in the Mafia, and can sometimes be his accountant, or a former hitman. Lawyer try to be legitimate so that they can "prove" the family legitimate as well, and are rarely involved in hits, robberies, or any physical activities that the Mafia carries out. A Lawyer can become don, first in-line, while another person who can gain the position is Underboss or Capo. Corleone Family *Genco Abbandando *Tom Hagen Barzini Family *Tony Bianchi Tattaglia Family *Freddie Nobile Cuneo Family *Elvis "Edwin" Smoth *Garnet Stracci Family *Jackson Fontana *Anarky O'Donnell Family *Lionel Scaleri Vinci Family *Leone Galante Marina Family *Juan El Tiger *Semyon-Timur Alexeevich Krokov Falcone Family *Jeb Murphy Pictures Old_Tom.jpg|Tom Hagen. Luciano_Barroska.jpg|Tony Bianchi. Freddie.jpg|Freddie Nobile. Edwin.jpg|Elvis "Edwin" Smoth. Fontana.jpg|Jackson Fontana. Lionel_Scaleri.jpg|Lionel Scaleri. Leone_Galante.jpg|Leone Galante. Juan_El_Tiger.png|Juan El Tiger. Falcone_lawyer.png|Jeb Murphy. Marina and guys.jpg|Semyon-Timur Alexeevich Krokov. Cuneo Don.png|Garnet (b4 he got promoted). Anarky.jpg|Anarky. Underbosses The Underboss (also known as sotto capo or capo bastone) is the second most important position in a family, directly beneath the Don himself. The underboss is usually appointed by the boss himself. The underboss is in charge of all of the capos and is usually first in line to become acting boss if the boss is imprisoned, while also frequently seen as a logical successor. Corleone Family *Sonny Corleone *Michael Corleone *Charlie Trapani *Luigi Pennino Barzini Family *Victor Barzini *Francesco Barzini Tattaglia Family *Rico Tattaglia *Bruno Tattaglia *Johnny Tattaglia Cuneo Family *Marco Cuneo *Carmin Cuneo Stracci Family *Salvatore Stracci *Johnny Corleone *Tweedledee O'Donnell Family *Ray Scaleri Vinci Family *Leonardo da Vinci *Fat John Marina Family *Raul Marina II *Javier Sanchez *Toothy *Osvaldo Ramozzi Falcone Family *Jimmy Falcone *Eddie Scarpa Pictures Santino_in_black_and_white.jpg|Santino "Sonny" Corleone. Emilio_Jr._2.jpg|Victor Barzini. Rico_Tattaglia.jpg|Rico Tattaglia (b4 he got promoted). Mikey.png|Marco Cuneo. Salvatore_Stracci.png|Salvatore Stracci. Bill_Montana.jpg|Ray Scaleri. Leonardo.png|Leonardo da Vinci (b4 he got promoted). Raul_Marina_II.png|Raul Marina II. Jimmy_Falcone.png|Jimmy Falcone. Eddie Scarpa.png|Eddie Scarpa Luigi in Cuneo suit.jpg|Luigi Pennino. Bruno Tattaglia.png|Bruno Tattaglia. Carmin Cuneo.jpg|Carmin Cuneo (b4 he got promoted). Freaky Willy.jpg|Freaky Willy (b4 he got promoted). Francesco.jpg|Francesco Barzini. Sosa's Gang.jpg|Javier Sanchez. Cute Toothy.jpg|Toothy. Johnny gettin' choked.jpg|Johnny Tattaglia. Sissy Fat.png|Fat John. Ramozzi.jpg|Osvaldo Ramozzi. Charlie and Jerry.jpg|Charlie Trapani Michael Corleone.png|Michael Corleone (b4 he got promoted). Johnny Corleone.jpg|Johnny Corleone (b4 he got promoted). Dee.jpg|Tweedledee. Capos A caporegime (capo) is in charge of a group of soldiers who report directly to him. A capo (also known as Capone) is appointed by the boss and reports to him or the underboss. A Capone runs his own territory and gives a percentage of his (and his underlings) earnings to the boss. He is also responsible for any tasks assigned, including murder. In labor racketeering it is usually a capo who controls the infiltration of union locals. Notable caporegimes Corleone Family *Sal Tessio *Pete Clemenza *Rocco Lamp *Aldo Trapani *Luigi Pennino Barzini Family *Domenico Mazza *Bobby Toro (sometimes) Tattaglia Family *Luigi Fusco *Giovanni Armanno *Rudolph Tattaglia Cuneo Family *Michael Costa *Mario DeBellis *Ronnie Tosca Stracci Family *Bobby Toro *Oscar Zavarelle *Leo Grossi Vinci Family *Paul Barrel *Johnny DeMantagna *Samuele Vinci Marina Family *Lucas Hernandez *Sissy Fat *Juarez Marina Falcone Family *Eddie Scarpa *Rocco Scarpa *Carmine Falcone Pictures Tessio_and_Michael.png|Sal "Salvatorr the Meatbuff" Tessio. Mazza_in_casino.jpg|Domenico Mazza. Luigi.jpg|Luigi Fusco. Costa.jpg|Michael Costa. Bobby!.jpg|Bobby Toro. Rudolph Tattaglia.jpg|Rudolph Tattaglia. Armanno.png|Giovanni Armanno. Oscar Zavarelle.png|Oscar Zavarelle. Clemenza.jpg|Pete Clemenza. Mario Debellis.jpg|Mario DeBellis. Luigi in Cuneo suit.jpg|Luigi Pennino. Sissy Fat.png|Sissy Fat. Lucas Hernandez.jpg|Lucas Hernandez. Paul Barrel.jpg|Paul Barrel. Eddie Scarpa.png|Eddie Scarpa (b4 he got promoted). Rocco.png|Rocco Scarpa. Leo Grossi.jpg|Leo Grossi. Carmine Falcone.png|Carmine Falcone. Johnny DeMantagna.png|Johnny DeMantagna Ronnie Tosca.jpg|Ronnie Tosca. Rocco Lamp.jpg|Rocco Lamp. Juarez Marina.jpg|Juarez Marina. Soldiers Soldato (or soldier) is a member of a family, and can only be of Italian background. Once a member is made he is untouchable, meaning permission from a soldier's boss must be given before he is murdered. When the books are open, meaning that a family is accepting new members, a made man may recommend an up-and-coming spy to be a new soldier. Soldiers are the main workers of the family, usually committing crimes like assault, murder, extortion and intimidation. In return, they are given profitable shops to run by their superiors and have full access to their family's connections and power. Notable soldati Corleone Family *Poli Gatto *Albert Neri *Willy Sissy *Tony Russo *Richie Pisano *Freaky Willy *Fat Boner *Carmine Rosato *Tony Rosato *Luigi Pennino Barzini Family *Tomasino Lo Bello Tattaglia Family *Donny Marinelli Cuneo Family *Bobby Marcolini Stracci Family *Mario Stracci Vinci Family *Frank Triangoli *Mario Filippo Marina Family *Toothy *Henry Tomasino (Joined The Falcones) *Silvio Palmieri *Antonio Morales *Alvin De Carlos Falcone Family *Vito Corleone (Former) *Joe Clemenza *Frankie the Mick *Alberto Grossano *Henry Tomasino Picture Poli_Gatto.png|Poli Gatto. Bill_Montana.jpg|Tomasino Lo Bello. Donny_Marinelli.jpg|Donny Marinelli. Bobbi_Marcolini.jpg|Bobby Marcolini. Mario_Stracci.jpg|Mario Stracci. Ohhh fat man please.png|Fat Boner. Luigi in Cuneo suit.jpg|Luigi Pennino (b4 he got promoted to Capo and Underboss). Neri.jpg|Al Neri (b4 he got promoted to the Don). Cute Toothy.jpg|Toothy (b4 he got promoted to Underboss). Spies A spy is not an official member of a family and often works in the family shops, or spies on enemies from other families in the hopes of being 'made' into a family soldato. Spy can include a wide range of people who work for the family. Spy can have a wide range of duties from virtually carrying out the same duties as a soldier to being a simple errand boy. This is where prospective mobsters ("connected guys") start out to prove their worth. Once a family is accepting new membership, the best spies are evaluated and picked to become soldiers. A spy can also be a criminal who serves as a go-between or sometimes deals in drugs to keep police attention off the actual members, or they can be people the family does business with (restaurant owners, etc.) In other cases, an spy might be a corrupt labor union delegate or businessman. Notable spys Corleone Family *Nicky Corleone *Carlo Rizzi *Tito Bonasera *Tito Morelli *Boom Boom Tradicional *Mama Scorpion *Anthony Gatto Barzini Family *Sergio Turrera Tattaglia Family *Sparta! Cuneo Family *Frederico De Leonardis Stracci Family *Croc Stracci Vinci Family *Pepe Costa Marina Family *Rafael Molosco *Antonio Xavier *Roberto Gattos Falcone Family *Antonio Balsamo *Harvey Beans *Jack Olivero Pictures Nicky.jpg|Nicky Corleone. Turrera.jpg|Sergio Turrera. Spartan.jpg|"This is..." SPARTA!!! Federico_Leonardis.png|Frederico De Leonardis. Croc_Stracci.jpg|Croc Stracci. Pepe Costa.png|Pepe Costa. Boom Boom Tradicional.jpg|Boom Boom Tradicional. Assassins The Assassins is the people, who are assassinating and murdering people from rival families in their hit contracts from their crime family members, for they working, that they given to them, and they are very valuble to the each of the crime families, where they work and earn for the big cash from their crime families hit contracts from the their crime family and their members, that they given from the Boss, Underboss, Lawyer and/or trusted Capo. Notable Assassins Tattaglia Family *Luca's Assassin *Norm Felichelli Corleone Family *Al Neri Cuneo Family *Nicholas Klaus Barzini Family *Alberto La Ruso Stracci Family *Johnathan Cadimius *Sameth Feirrara Marina Family *Toothy *Aldo der Lertrich Vinci Family *Stephena Cojonez Pictures Luca's_assasssin.jpg|Luca's Assassin. Neri.jpg|Al Neri (b4 he got promoted). Klaus_gettin'_choked.jpg|Nicholas Klaus. Barzini assassin.jpg|Alberto La Ruso. Norm Felichelli.jpg|Norm Felichelli. Cute Toothy.jpg|Toothy (b4 he got promoted). Stephena Cojonez.jpg|Stephena Cojonez. Aldo der Lertrich.jpg|Aldo der Lertrich. Feirarra.jpg|Sameth Feirrara. Security Guards An Security Guards is a made members of a family responsible for handling those who do not go along with family policies, rules and deals. It often involves threats of violence, beatings or murder. Sometimes security guards aren't part of a gang run by a caporegime and report directly to a boss. Notable Security Guards Corleone Family *Luka Brasi Stracci Family *Juan-Giuseppe Hernandez Barzini Family *Victor Zsasz Cuneo Family * Fredo Buttowski Marina Family *Sergio Luccio Pictures Bye,_bye_Luca.jpg|Luca Brasi. Juan Hernandez.jpg|Juan-Giuseppe Hernandez Zsasz.jpg|Victor Zsasz. Operator.jpg|Fredo Buttowski. Wise Guys Wise Guys are a part of the family, that beating up the debtors and they work for Soldiers, like Spies, but, with brute force . Notable Wise Guys Corleone Family *Marty Malone Tattaglia Family *Mikey Soleri Barzini Family *Johnny Mussolini Falcone Family *Adam-Andre Domantto Pictures Monk_Malone.jpg|Marty "Monk" Malone. Mike_Soleri.jpg|Michael "Mikey" or "Mike" Soleri. Johnny Musolinni.jpg|Johnny Mussolini. Andre Domatto.jpg|Adam-Andre Domantto. Truck Drivers Truck Drivers are best to driving trucks to the warehouses and hubs, they can be slaves to Wise Guys and other higher ranks. Notable Truck Drivers Corleone Family *George Jovino Tattaglia Family *Jones Van Damm Stracci Family *Diego Stracci Cuneo Family *Scarecrow Pictures Jaggy_Jovino.jpg|George "Jaggy" Jovino. Vam_Damm.png|Jones Van Damm. Diego.jpg|Diego Stracci. Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow. Workers Workers are the best at doing dirty jobs, they can be the slaves to the higher ranks, work for family money and very important to family and they work for Truck Drivers. Notable Workers Cuneo Family *Kevin Moonmen Barzini Family *Norman Barzini Tattaglia Family *Jim Reed Stracci Family *Plinto Ottaviano Pictures Richie_Noriega.png|Kevin Moonmen. Jim_Reed.png|Jim Reed. Norman_Barzini.jpg|Norman Barzini. Ottaviano.jpg|Plinto Ottaviano. Citizens A Citizens can be an secret associates to their crime family, suppling drugs, selling weapons, giving the information from Spies to the Soldiers and/or Capos. They are important to their crime family and work for Workers. Notable Citizens Tattaglia Family *Virgil Sollozzo Corleone Family *Joel Stromboli Stracci Family *Wendy Cordroy Pictures Sollozzo.png|Virgil Sollozzo. Joel shaking hands.jpg|Joel Stromboli. Usual Citizens You can see a random citizens, mafia citizen, worker or truck driver on the street. They are called "shoe" by higher ranks. Category:Characters Category:Ranks Category:The Godfather